


Falling For You

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BUT I REALLY LIKE WRITING DARK THINGS, Body Horror, I'm Sorry, M/M, MIGHT SERIOUSLY FUCK YOU UP, falling, i've made people cry with this fic, this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Falling For You

"That all you got, bastard?" Bill shouted towards the demon. Somehow, he and Dipper had found themselves on a roof, fighting for their lives.   
    "Dipper, what does the journal say?!" He yelled again. The blonde man was firing vollies of blue fireballs at the demon, but they did nothing. It kept charging, its fangs snapping and snarling, sending red spit- or maybe even blood?- flying everywhere.  
    "I-I'm looking!" Dipper shouted frantically. His palms were sweaty, making it even harder for him to flip the pages of the '3' journal.  _Please, let it be in here. It has to be in here..._  
    The demon rushed at Bill. He jumped on its back, nearly having his feet cut off in the process. His golden cane suddenly appeared in his hands, the end forming a sharp point. He brought up, then slammed it into the demon's hide with all of his strength.   
    It did nothing but bounce right back off.   
    "DAMN IT! Dipper!"   
    "Nothing's in the third journal!"   
    "Then look in the second one!"  
    Dipper, suddenly remembering that he had aquired both journal '1' and '2', ripped open his backpack and pulled out '2'.   
    "Second time's a charm..." Dipper knew that if the journals said nothing, they were going to die. Knowing that only made him even more nervous and sick in the stomach.  _King bats... dragons... Eye of Cthuthulu...._   He said the name of each entry as his eyes passed over them.   
    Bill was trying everything he could think of.  _There has to be some damn weak point on this fucking thing... where the hell is it?!_  He made his fingers become claws, ripping and tearing at the demon's neck. That only seemed to piss it off more. It growled, then flipped itself, nearly crushing Bill, who jumped off just in time.  _The stomach!_  
    Bill jumped on the demon as fast as he'd gotten off. The monster was stuck on its back. Its arms flailed hopelessly as claws scratched at its underbelly. This time, wounds did appear, but not a drop of blood came out.   
    "What the he-" Before he could finish, the beast had flipped itself over again, pinning Bill underneath him.   
    "Shit!" He yelled. "DIPPER!"   
    "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Dipper said. There was nothing in the second journal, either. "Still nothing!"   
    Bill's face turned grim. He knew that '1' was the only hope they had left. He made a large staff apearred in his gloved hands. He thrusted it up into the demon, flipping it off of him. Bill jumped back a few feet, and  looked over at Dipper. He was rushing through the pages of the journal, face white as a cloud.   
    The demon wasn't about to let him have a break. Dark and terrible wings suddenly erupted from its ebony back, flapping and bringing it airborne.   
    "Oh great, now it flies!" Bill shouted. Wings with golden feathers popped out of his own back, letting him fly up to meet with the demon. They charged at each other, Bill with his staff, demon with its fangs. Midway, they clashed with each other. Bill tried to stick the staff down the beast's throat. All that he could manage was scratching its snake-like tongue.  _This isn't good..._  
    Down on the roof, Dipper was frantically trying to get Bill's attention. "Bill! BILL! BIIILLLLL!" He shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth. But it was futile. Bill was too far up to hear anything, save the demon's screams and roars.   
    But his vision still worked. Out of the very corner of his eye, Bill could see Dipper frantically waving his arms.   
    "Dipper?"   
    That was his grave mistake. In the effort of calling Dipper's name, he had also turned his head, leaving himself completely vulnerable to the demon's attack. He suddenly felt a horrid pain in his neck and back. The demon had sent its antennae right into Bill's flesh, wiggling around and sucking out all his demonic powers.   
    All of them, except one.   
    The writhing in him stopped. The antennae had been pulled out, their job done. They were also the only thing supporting him.   
    The world was spinning. Everything from that point on seemed surreal. Bill saw the side of the building, and Dipper.  
          _Dipper... run away..._ He tried to speak, but only his thoughts could function, because instead of running away, Dipper was lunging for him, journal in hand.   
    "BILL!" Dipper screamed. Tears poured from his eyes. He could barely see, yet his hands still managed to wrap around Bill's thin frame. He flipped him around so that his face was right in front of his own. Bill could feel hands go on his face, and found himself suddenly being kissed.   
    "Bill, I love you! I always have! I'm so s-sorry I didn't tell you earlier! At least I know I can see you in Hea-"  
   _Splat._  
    Dipper had landed directly on his head, concrete smashing apart his skull. Bill heard the crack, and not knowing what it was, sat up.   
     _What was..._  
    His eyes fell upon it. The bloodied, splattered-apart corpse. Brain matter spread out like a star of death, and red liquid seeped into his clothing. A spinal cord stuck out of its back, nerves and muscle still attached. On top of it all sat a blue and white hat with the design of a tree on it.   
    "Dipper?" Bill whispered to himself.  _No no no please... its not him.._.   
    "Dipper!" He shouted at it. His eyes looked at it up and down.   
    "DIPPER!" Bill screamed, and tears flowed from his eyes. He was screaming.   
    Bill should have died. But the monster left Bill with one power, and one power only. Immortality.   
    "DIPPER! NO, NO, NO, DIPPER!" His throat hurt from screaming. He picked up the corpse of the man he once loved.   
    Behind him came a loud thud. Shaking and crying, Bill turned to see what it was. It was the '3' journal. It was opened to page 362.  The only thing on the page was a crudely-drawn picture. It was of a pure black demon, with horrible claws, fangs, and two large wings. There was small red dots on it. Bill looked over the key.  
    "Red dots are weak points. Attack here, and the beast will die instantaneously." He said softly, the book shaking in his hands. "You were so close..." With that, the demon reached a hand and picked up the boy's hat, letting it replace his usual flamboyant one. With a snap of his slender fingers, he disappeared into the mindscape to let himself suffocate in his own sorrow.


End file.
